Die Rückkehr des nichtsnutzigen Sohns
by Paddy06
Summary: Voldemort ist von Harry Potter erfolgreich ins Jenseits befördert worden. Dort wird er von Lily und James empfangen, die sich beide bewusst sind, dass er nun Harrys Blut teilt – und somit auch das ihre... Renn, Tom! So schnell du nur kannst!


**Die Rückkehr des nichtsnutzigen Sohns**

* * *

Mit einem leisen "Plopp" erschien eine dunkle Gestalt vor dem Eingang des Jenseits'. Lord Voldemort, der vollkommen außer Atem war und sich an das Herz fasste, als ob er gleich einen Zusammenbruch erleiden würde, ließ seinen Zauberstab vor Schreck fallen. Ohne dass er es bemerkte, verschwand dieser (da man solche Dinge in dem Leben nach dem Tod nicht mehr wirklich brauchte).

Da er auf einmal bemerkte, dass die Umgebung nicht mehr so aussah, wie noch vor wenigen Sekunden, blickte er sich hektisch um. Doch da war kein Harry Potter, kein Kampf, nichts, außer dieser nervtötend friedlichen Atmosphäre.

Der Dunkle Lord machte ein Gesicht, als ob ihn jemand geohrfeigt hätte. Er war schlicht und ergreifend sprachlos. Und dann packte ihn die Wut. Was zur Hölle ging hier eigentlich vor sich? Gerade hatte er noch gekämpft und _gewonnen_, bei Slytherin! Er konnte nicht – Es war nicht möglich – Er _konnte_ einfach nicht gefallen sein – UND WER ES WAGEN SOLLTE, DAS GEGENTEIL ZU BEHAUPTEN, DER WÜRDE ES MIT IHM ZU TUN BEKOMMEN!

In dem Moment, da er diesen Gedanken zu Ende formuliert hatte, bemerkte der Dunkle Lord, dass sein Zauberstab weg war. Und als er nach unten sah, um zu überprüfen, ob er ihn nur fallengelassen hatte, erblickte er etwas, das ihn noch viel mehr schockte als alles andere.

Die Wolken lichteten sich und durch sie hindurch sah er Harry Ich-bin-zu-lästig-um-mich-töten-zu-lassen Potter, schmutzig und zerkratzt -aber ganz offensichtlich am Leben! Er wurde von fröhlich lachendenAuroren umarmt und das Gesicht des Jungen _strahlte_ geradezu. Hinter dem lästigen Jungen lagen ein Körper und eine Robe, die ihm sehr bekannt vorkamen -sie sahen so ähnlich aus wie die, die er selbst gerade trug.

Voldemort klappte der Mund auf.

Einer der Auroren bemerkte plötzlich den unbeachteten Körper und ging zu ihm hin, um ihm einen kräftigen Tritt zu versetzen.

Es war lange her, dass jemand in der Welt der Toten einen derart tobenden Anfall gehabt hatte. Schreie und Flüche hallten wider und nutzloses Faust-Schütteln und Aufstampfen unterlegten diese. Schließlich musste Voldemort, der nahe am Hyperventilieren war und mit den Zähnen knirschte, die Wahrheit einsehen. Auch wenn er es wirklich hasste, ja geradezu verabscheute zuzugeben – es sah so aus, als hätte es der Junge schließlich doch geschafft, ihn zu besiegen.

"GRAAH!"

Verflucht seien die Potters und ihr vermaledeites Glück! VERFLUCHT SEIEN SIE!

"Ähem, Mister Dunkler Lord? Lord Voldemort?"

"Oh, James, kein Grund, so formell daherzuquatschen. Hmpf, es ist einfach nicht gesund für jemanden umherzuspazieren und Leuten zu befehlen, ihn einen 'Lord' zu nennen. Wir verbitten uns, das weiterhin zu tun. Dasselbe gilt auch für 'Du-weißt-schon-wer' und 'Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf'. Diese Namen sind sowieso lächerlich."

"Hmm, da hast du natürlich Recht, wie immer, meine liebe Lily. Okay, fangen wir noch mal an: Tom? Sie sind Tom Verlost Riddle, nicht wahr?"

Während Voldemort der Unterhaltung hinter ihm lauschte, wich ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Er kannte diese Stimmen; er wusste, wer hinter ihm stand. Furchtsam drehte er sich langsam um.

James und Lily Potter standen nebeneinander. Sie sahen genauso aus, wie in der Nacht, in der er sie umgebracht hatte. Zu seiner Überraschung sahen sie jedoch keineswegs verärgert aus. Im Gegenteil, stellte Voldemort schockiert fest, als James auf einmal breit zu grinsen anfing.

"Ich wusste, dass er auf seinen normalen Namen reagieren würde", sagte er zu seiner Frau.

"Ja, Liebling", erwiderte sie nickend. Dann wandte sie sich an Voldemort: "Hallo, Tom. Wir freuen uns, dich endlich hier zu sehen. Du erinnerst dich wahrscheinlich nicht an uns. Nun, mein Name ist Lily Potter und das ist mein Mann, James. Du hast uns 1981 umgebracht. Es war an Halloween, wenn ich mich recht erinnere-"

"-Ich denke schon, Schätzchen. Ich erinnere mich an Kürbisse -"

"- und dann hast du unseren Sohn, Harry, angegriffen", fuhr Lily freundlich lächelnd fort.

Voldemort war vor Schreck erstarrt.

"Hmm, Liebling, es scheint, als würde er es nicht allzu gut auffassen."

"Oh, ja. Er ist wirklich ganz blass... Fühlst du dich nicht wohl, Tom?"

Genau in dem Moment erholte sich Voldemort auf mysteriöse Weise von seinem Schock und begann, sie anzuschreien, wobei seine Augen vor Zorn aufblitzten:

"Hört mal zu, ihr... ihr... TOTEN!", schrie er.

Lily und James schauten sich leicht überrascht an.

"ICH WEISS NICHT, WAS IHR HIER SPIELT, WAS IN MERLINS NAMEN HIER VOR SICH GEHT ODER WO ICH HIER ÜBERHAUPT BIN, ABER IHR LASST MICH JETZT BESSER IN RUHE, ODER ICH -"

James war im nächsten Moment neben ihm und zog ihn am Ohr hoch.

Voldemort schrie vor Schmerz auf und versuchte, in James' Hand zu zwicken, doch er erwischte ihn nicht. Zum ersten Mal, seit Voldemort hier angekommen war, sah James ärgerlich aus.

"Du wirst nicht in diesem Ton mit mir oder deiner Mutter sprechen, junger Mann!", befahl er strikt.

Auf einen Schlag gab Voldemort seine Versuche, sich James zu entziehen, auf und sah ihn perplex an.

Lily seufzte auf. "James! Wir wollten ihm davon doch noch nichts erzählen."

James seufzte seinerseits und sah seine Frau entschuldigend an.

"Tut mir Leid, Lily, aber ich konnte ihn nicht so herumschreien lassen."

Lily faltete ihre Hände. "Ich schätze, du hast Recht. Aber jetzt müssen wir es ihm erzählen."

Ihre grünen Augen, die voller Emotionen waren, wanderten zu Voldemort, der noch immer für sein Schreien bestraft wurde.

Sie atmete einmal tief ein und rief dann aus, wobei sie ihre Hände in einer theatralischen Geste in die Höhe warf: "Tom... wir sind deine Eltern!"

Es herrschte vollkommene Stille. - Jedenfalls bis Voldemort explodierte.

"Was brabbelst du da für wirres Zeug daher, Weib!", schrie er.

Lilys Augen weiteten sich und sie wandte sich erschüttert an ihren Mann. "Oh, James, er will es nicht wahrhaben", weinte sie.

James ließ schließlich Voldemorts Ohr los und dieser fiel recht ungraziös auf den Boden.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann ging zu seiner Frau und versuchte, sie zu trösten: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lily. Er braucht nur Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen. Und wir müssen ihm erklären..."

"Verdammt richtig! Was soll dieser Schwachsinn, den ihr mir da erzählen wollt, von wegen ihr Freaks wärt meine Eltern!" Voldemort hatte sich blitzschnell wieder aufgerappelt und brüllte die beiden vor Zorn bebend an.

James hüstelte leicht. "Erinnerst du dich daran, als du Peter (Mit dem muss ich wirklich ein Wörtchen über Freundschaft und Loyalität reden, wenn er stirbt) befohlen hast, Harrys Blut zu nehmen, um dich wieder auferstehen zu lassen? Nun, Lily und ich sahen zu und nach ein paar Tagen wurden wir nachdenklich. Dann entwickelten wir eine logische Theorie, die sogar Sinn ergab, in sehr verwirrender Hinsicht: Da nun Harrys Blut durch deine Adern fließt und Harrys Blut in der Tat meins und Lilys ist..."

"Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen! Nicht einmal dein dämlicher Freund Black käme auf so eine hirnrissige Theorie!", hauchte Voldemort mit vor Horror verzerrtem Gesicht, da er allmählich verstand, worauf James hinaus wollte, jedoch mit diesen Ansichten ÜBERHAUPT NICHT übereinstimmte.

Wie aus dem Nichts erschien Sirius Black von einer Backe zur anderen grinsend neben ihm.

"Hat mich jemand gerufen?" Harrys Pate warf einen irritierten Blick in Richtung Voldemort, der einfach nur höchst bestürzt war.

James gluckste leicht und Lily lächelte.

"Nein, Sirius, du wirst hier noch nicht gebraucht. Aber wir werden dich rufen, wenn deine Zeit kommt", erklärte sie ihm.

Sirius nickte. "Okay, Lily. Bis dann, ich spiel mit Mrs Abbott und dem alten Barty Crouch Poker. Der hat's echt drauf, könnt ihr mir glauben."

"Bye, Tatze", meinte James.

Sirius verschwand mit einem Windhauch.

James wandte sich wieder an Voldemort: "Wo waren wir...?"

Voldemort spürte einmal mehr Wut in sich hochsteigen.

"Hör zu, du pathetischer -"

"Du hast ihm erzählt, dass wir dasselbe Blut teilen, Liebling", half Lily weiter.

James schnippte seine Finger auf eine 'Ah, ja! Jetzt weiß ich wieder'-Art und dann sahen sie beide zu Voldemort.

"Tom, obwohl unsere Familien sich nie begegnet sind und Lily und ich nicht wirklich etwas mit deiner Geburt zu tun hatten, bist du nun offiziell unser zweiter Sohn."

Voldemort klappte der Mund auf.

James grinste und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. "Willkommen bei den Potters!"

Die Sonne schien freundlich auf die glückliche Familie herab. Nun, 'glücklich' zumindest, wenn man mal von einer Person absah.

"WAS?"

"Sirius! Jetzt!", rief Lily und ohne Vorwarnung tauchte Sirius abermals auf, nur dass er diesmal einen Eimer Wasser in Händen hielt.

"Ich bewässere – äh, ich meine, ich taufe dich, Tom Verlost Potter, im Namen des Vaters und Sohnes and irgendwas in der Richtung", sprach er schnell seinen auswendig gelernten Satz auf und schüttete dann den gesamten Inhalt des Eimers über Voldemort – oder eher über 'Tom Potter'.

"Argh!", brachte Tom Potter alias Voldemort nur heraus, der vollkommen durchnässt wurde.

Er spuckte das Wasser aus, während Lily und James sich bedeutungsvoll ansahen.

"Jetzt, da wir das erledigt haben, gibt es ein paar Dinge, die wir mit dir bereden müssen, Tom", hob Lily mit einer Falte auf der Stirn an. "Erstens: Du hast unschuldigen Menschen wehgetan und sie getötet. Das wird jetzt aufhören."

"Ich bin ein Dunkler Lord! Natürlich töte ich Menschen, diese wertlosen Muggel und Schlammblüter-"

"ZWEITENS: Du warst nicht gerade höflich zu deinen Mitmenschen", fuhr James fort. "Hier ein Beispiel: Keine Schimpfwörter mehr für Menschen wegen ihrer Abstammung."

"DU-!"

"Und drittens – und das war deine schlimmste Tat und ich muss dir sagen Tom, dass ich wirklich enttäuscht von dir bin..." Lily sah ihn ernst an. "Du hast auf deinem Bruder herumgehackt!"

Voldemort blinzelte langsam.

"Meinen Bruder?", wiederholte er. Er hatte bei dieser Bemerkung eine schlechte Vorahnung.

Lily schnaubte und rollte mit den Augen. James tat es ihr gleich.

"Ja, Tom. Dachtest du, wir würden es nicht sehen, wie du Harry all die Jahre hindurch tyrannisiert hast? Nun, dann hast du dich geirrt. Kannst du dir denken, wie erschrocken wir waren, dass du das arme Baby Jahr für Jahr terrorisierst? Von jetzt an wirst du deinem Bruder Respekt erweisen!" Lily tippte ihm mit einem drohenden Zeigefinger gegen die Brust.

"Ich... habe... genug... von... diesem... Quatsch...", stieß Tom Potter heraus, doch James und Lily hörten hier noch nicht auf.

Sie begannen, all seine Schandtaten aufzuzählen und die ganze Zeit über sah Sirius mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen dabei zu, der immer noch den Eimer hielt.

"- und dann hast du versucht, die Weltherrschaft an dich zu reißen!", beendete James den Sermon mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. "Du hast Hausarrest."

"SCHLUSS JETZT, IHR SEID NICHT MEINE ELTERN UND KÖNNT MIR KEIN HAUSARREST GEBEN -"

"Ich nehm' seine Füße, du seine Arme."

"Alles klar. Sirius, komm und hilf uns."

"Mit Vergnügen", trällerte Sirius und warf den leeren Eimer weg, woraufhin er sich Voldemort näherte, der allmählich in Panik geriet. Immerhin war er ohne seinen Zauberstab schwach und drei Personen gegen eine...

"Das könnt ihr nicht tun! Hört auf und ich werde vielleicht eure miserablen Leben verschonen – WO ZUR HÖLLE SIND MEINE TODESSER? Ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass mindestens die Hälfte von ihnen tot ist! AUFHÖREN! HÖRT MIT DIESEM WAHNSINN AUF DER STELLE AUF ODER ICH – Wagt es nicht, mich anzufassen! NEEEEIN!"

Es war ein vergeblicher Kampf für den Ex-Dunklen Lord und bald wurde Tom Verlost Potter von seinen neuen Eltern davongetragen, die sich schon über gerechtfertigte Bestrafungen für ihren neuen Sohn unterhielten, welche seine bösartigen Taten aufwiegen konnten.

Sirius, der zuerst gegen das Ganze gewesen war, jetzt jedoch bemerkte, wie viel Spaß das machte, kam zu dem Schluss, dass dies zum Besten für alle beteiligten war.

Die toten Todesser, die sich immer noch versteckten, sahen aus ihrem Versteck zu, wie ihr schreiender ehemaliger Meister allmählich aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand. Sie sahen sich an und kamen still überein, lieber noch weitere fünfzig Jahre versteckt zu bleiben.

Und unten auf der Erde, inmitten einer Siegesfeier mit seinen Freunden, sah Harry James Potter hoch in den Himmel und runzelte die Stirn.

"Irgendwas nicht in Ordnung, Harry?"

Er sah zu Ron und Hermine, die beide von Luftschlagen und Konfetti bedeckt waren. Ron hatte sogar einen Lolli im Mund.

Harry grinste und schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf.

"Nein, ich dachte nur, ich hätte etwas gehört..."

Und dann feierten sie weiter bis zum nächsten Morgen.

* * *

**Anmerkung:** Na, hat's euch gefallen? Ich hab mich weggeschmissen, als ich diese Oneshot gefunden habe und dachte gleich, dass ich sie euch übersetzen muss. Sie gehört im Original **Tea for You** ("The Return of the GoodForNothing son"). 


End file.
